


If I Were You

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow knows a lot about Regina, including how she feels about her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> ariestess prompted: Stevie Nicks, "If I were you", Snow Queen.

_Baby how much closer could we be_

_I swear you've become a part of me_

_You are with me everywhere I go_

_If you feel it I already know_

_Everything I say to you is true_

_I don't want to tell you what to do_

_But if I were you_

_I would take the love I'm giving to you_

_Oh if I were you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If I were you-Stevie Nicks_

She knows that Regina hates squash. That she’ll only eat good dark chocolate, imported from Arendelle or Agrabah, none of that milk stuff. Snow knows that Regina’s favorite perfume smells like apples with a twinge of wildflowers and despite Snow not being a big fan of the fruit…she loves the scent on her.

She knows that Regina loves poetry and can recite facts about their kingdoms, as well as their surrounding ones better than any tutor Snow has ever had. Snow learns that if you want to impress the Queen, you’ll bring her a glass of red wine over white. Regina is beautiful and smart, a combination that Snow doesn’t see often in royalty. 

Snow also knows that Regina hates her.

She knows that when she was younger, Regina used to brush her hair, twisting it into creative braids. Sometimes she pulled just a little too tight, but Snow didn’t take too much notice. Snow knows that Regina doesn’t smile much, but not everyone smiles as much as Snow does. Back then, she thought maybe she just smiled on the inside.

How naïve was she?

Regina would let her try on her jewelry and dresses, they attended many balls together. Snow loved it. She would cling to Regina’s hand.

She now realizes…Regina never gripped back.

The nights Snow pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek and giggled when she saw it left a lipstick mark behind, showing that she had been there. She was apart of Regina.

Regina had fought to roll her eyes.

All those times Snow gifted something to Regina, like the amethyst necklace she had selected just for her from market. Snow was so excited to give it to her and bounced up and down as Regina opened the red ribbon. Regina gave her a smile that didn’t reach the eyes, muttered a thank you and left the room.

She never wore it.

Now Snow sits in the woods, while Regina is warm in the castle. Regina proved her hatred the day she sent the huntsman after her. Snow is no longer welcome in the home they once shared and she’s fighting for her life.

Snow knows that Regina hates her.

But does Regina know how much Snow loves her? 


End file.
